telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Luca
Luca appears in Telepath RPG: Servants of God. Background Luca is a spirit with an obscure background. When Luca meets Duvalier, she claims that she wants to depart from this realm, but not without her husband. Supposedly, Luca's husband is being held in the world of the living by a gang of spirits who assert that he owes them a debt. Involvement After Baz gives Duvalier a mission to clear the manor's cellar of spirits, Duvalier comes across Luca blocking his path. Luca then promises to help Duvalier during his fight against the Cult if he rescues her husband from a gang of spirit thugs. Once part of the team, Luca appears at the stairway leading to the wine cellar, and has the ability to use Soul Charges to revive comrades who have been lost in battle. In order to replenish Luca's supply of soul charges, she has to give a killing blow to enemies with her Soul Suck attack. Both Luca and Rajav don't have to be revived after dying in battle, because spirits only dissipate for a short time if their psy defenses fail. If Duvalier takes the violent path in Mission 4, then Luca will state that she is an Angel of Yawah, Luca'ra'il, and then she will attack the mob of civilians that harassed Duvalier and Griffin. It will also decrease amount of soldiers from Ravinale The Protagonist can recruit. It is being inadvisable during mission 4 to allow Luca into assaulting civilians due to reduced amount of recruits the player can gain from Ravinale but also because Light Blast isn't as useful on the battlefield in her case as Transfer 2 and Juxtapose 2. Skills Depending on the player's decision during mission 4 if Luca should either leave civilians alone or assault them she will receive either 2 new support skills or 1 new offensive skill. *Mind Blast *Transfer *Soul Suck *Juxtapose ** Psy Power 8, 250 gold *Physical Resistance Luca's Attacks *Transfer 2 **Level 1 Transfer, Psy Power 13, Psy Defense 9, 800 gold *Juxtapose 2 ** Level 1 Juxtapose, Psy Power 11, 500 gold Luca'ra'il's Attacks *Light Blast **Psy Power 13, 500 Gold Strategy Luca is a valuble member in that she is capable of flying over obstacles to get to enemies, and that she can lend a large amount of PsP to her teammates. Many tactics involve Duvalier attacking with powerful Elemental Area Attack, with PsP being regained quickly with the assistance of Luca. Quotes "I do not know. I was once like you, I think..." voice is tinged with sorrow. She pauses. Luca. My name is Luca. "I can drain an enemy's life and funnel it to you as raw Psy energy. I can...I think...I can also guide the souls of companions you have lost back to their bodies..." is busy whispering her name to herself, her spectral eyelids closed in concentration Luca... Luca... "I have forgotten much of my former life, but I am fairly certain that that is the worst come-on I have ever heard." Trivia * A book from Crypt 4, The Spirit Within speculates that Luca and all other spirits aren't actually the minds of the departed, but rather, something created unconsciously by telepaths themselves. Luca could simply be Duvalier's internal mental processes manifesting externally; if Duvalier becomes obsessed with violence, then Luca becomes the violent spirit, Luca'ra'il. If Duvalier's values remain pure, then Luca remains as his companion spirit. * It is unknown how Luca was able during mission 4 to perform a teleportation so powerful that it blinded nearby humans--during any regular combat, Luca does not have any such ability. This can be seen as an example of ludonarrative dissonance, or simply as an instance of You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry. Category:Character of Servants of God Category:Teammates Category:Spirit Category:Resistance Category:Female Category:Character